Widespread distribution of content, such as computer programs, audio programs and audio/visual programs, such as via transmission and/or prerecorded media (like CDs and DVDs), is common place. Preventing unauthorized access to distributed high value content has proven problematic however, particularly in the case of air broadcasts and pre-recorded media. Current methods use a variety of techniques of access protection including the use of Smart Cards, keys embedded with the content that can be decrypted using common keys, and keys that must be typed to unlock a computer program, for example.
Digital Rights Management is typically not integrated with copy protection systems to provide a comprehensive solution. For example, while copy protection schemes may exist for closed systems (e.g., satellite providers) these systems do not effectively integrate Digital Rights Management. Further, Digital Rights Management systems do not effectively exist for computer programs, and no effective solution has been developed for mobile devices. Further still, means of providing specific keys for specific content do not effectively exist. Finally, many systems have no means of reliably ensuring access to a bidirectional or two-way communications network to manage the copy protection process and associated digital rights. Improved mechanisms and techniques for overcoming the aforementioned problems are highly desired.